A Yuuram Story
by ChibiNekoBandit
Summary: A three part Yuurman fic, about two hoildays and a speical event. A story that is about their relationship progressing and their two worlds, Earth and the Demon Kingdom, joining together.
1. Hallowe'en

"Yuuri? Why are you wearing an orange scarf?" Yuuri's 11 year-old-daughter Greta asked him at breakfast on the morning of the 31st of October.

"Well, it's for Halloween Greta." Yuuri said grinning.

"Hal-o-...wen? What's that?" Wolfram, Yuuri's fiancé and Greta's self proclaimed co-parent asked.

"It's Halloween, and it's an Earth holiday-celebration-like-thing." Yuuri explained lamely.

"I see, but why are you wearing that?" Wolfram continued still confused.

"The Halloween colors are orange and black, and since I already wear black all I need is orange; hence the scarf." Yuuri said pointing to his bright orange and jack-o-lantern covered scarf.

"Why are there pumpkins on it?" Lady Cecilie asked looking at knitted jack-o-lanterns on the scarf.

"Well, pumpkins, bats, black cats, spiders, and many other things are part of Halloween! People carve pumpkins into jack-o-lanterns, like what's on my scarf, and they put them in their front yard." Yuuri explained awkwardly, "Though mostly the pumpkins are because my mom knit this and she wanted to put them there..."

"Does this mean we should carve pumpkins, dress up in costumes and eat candy too?" Conrad asked Yuuri simply after his fantastic 'pumpkin explanation'.

"You could if you wanted to, though I was planning on spending some time-wait how did you know about the costumes and everything?" Yuuri asked Conrad blankly.

"Well, I was on Earth for a while."

"Well yeah, but I didn't think you learned so much, I mean Halloween isn't even a huge holiday. You don't get any time off school, and it's only one day-" Yuuri answered rapidly.

"Does that mean we are going to wear Halloween costumes and get candy? Though I don't really get how the two are connected..." Wolfram cut-in curious about his Fiancés 'homeland' holiday that he had never heard of before.

"I guess...well you get candy by dressing up in costume and going door to door and saying 'Trick or Treat!". Yuuri explained yet again.

"Can I go trick or treating Yuuri?" Greta asked excitedly.

"Of course you can Greta." Yuuri said smiling, "I bet my mom could make you a costume in time."

"Don't you need a costume Yuuri?" Greta asked.

"Well, I'm almost 18. I'm a little old for trick-or-treating." Yuuri said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"But Wolfram's coming and he's a lot older than you!" Greta pressed hopefully.

"Can I come too, Your Majesty?" Gunter asked excited to learn more about his king's life and costumes.

"Gunter, you're defiantly too old." Yuuri said sweet-dropping, "I don't even know how old you are."

"But, Your Majesty I want to be a part of this."

"You can be! Just don't come trick or treating."

"Fine I won't."

"Yuuri, when do we leave?" Greta asked eagerly.

"I don't know but we'll need to give my mom some notice." Yuuri answered Greta.

"Yes, and we must decorate the Castle!" Gunter cut-in.

"We'll work on that!" Some of the Castle maids stated.

"I'll help them." Conrad offered and left with the maids.

"We should go Yuuri!" Wolfram said grabbing hold of both Yuuri's and Greta's hand.

"Alright, bye guys!"

"Bye, Yuuri. Bye Wolfram!" Lady Cecilie called, "Have fun!"

------

When Yuuri, Wolfram and Greta arrived at Yuuri's home, or rather his bathtub, Greta immediately wanted to know what costumes they would wear and when they were leaving.

"I don't know Greta; you can be whatever you want!" Yuuri answered after the three of them had dried off and got into clean, dry clothes.

"Really?" Great said happily, "Can I be a Bearbee?"

"There are no Bearbees on Earth." Wolfram pointed out, "No one will know who you are."

"Yeah I guess, but-"

"Yuu-chan, what brings you, Wolfram, and Greta here in such a hurry?" Shouri asked Yuuri not realizing he was interrupting Greta.

"We're here for Halloween!" Greta said excitedly.

"I see." Shouri stated, "Wolfram too?"

"Yep!" Wolfram answered.

"Yuu-chan!" Yuuri's mom 'Jennifer' exclaimed while coming into the kitchen where everyone was with groceries in her arms, "And you brought friends! I haven't seen you in a while Wolfram."

"You neither mother." Wolfram answered.

"Are you here to arrange the wedding?" Jennifer asked Yuuri with vigour.

"No mom?!" Yuuri spluttered, "We're here for Halloween!"

"Yeah we need costumes, and we're going trick-or-treating!" Greta explained excitedly.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Yuuri's mother said, "Though when is the wedding Yuu-chan? It has been nearly 4 years since the engagement, has it not?"

Yuuri wasn't sure what to say to that, though luckily, or maybe unluckily for Yuuri, Greta stepped in at this point.

"I hope they get married." Greta said smiling, "I want to have two parents again though I already see Wolfram as my dad."

"Yuu-chan! You didn't tell me you had a daughter!?" Jennifer exclaimed happily.

"What!?" Yuuri's father, who just happened to walk in at this exact time, exclaimed in flabbergasted tones.

"She's my adapted daughter, but yes she's my daughter, and she's human." Yuuri explained to his confused father and overly excited mother.

"She is my daughter as well," Wolfram pointed out; once again, "After all I am his fiancé."

"Yuuri and Wolfram are my parents." Greta summed-up cheerily.

"I see..."Yuuri's dad said.

"Alright, you're here for Halloween, right?" Jennifer continued as if nothing surprising or unusual just happened, though I guess she would be used to all things 'unusual' because of her son the demon king on a different world and her other son, the demon king of Earth, "Does this mean you need costumes?"

"Yes, that's why we're here! Wolfram and Greta have never had gone trick-or-treating, and they want to go." Yuuri told his mother.

"Well then let's get going! We only have a few hours until dark." With that Yuuri, Wolfram, Greta and Yuuri's mother Jennifer were off to her sewing room to make costumes. It took them a few hours but in the end all three of them had fantastic costumes.

"Are we ready Yuuri? Is it time to go?"

"Yes Greta, it's time to go trick-or-treating!" Yuuri answered a very excitable Greta, who was psyched for her very first Halloween.

"Ready Yuuri?" Wolfram asked, also excited. Even though Wolfram was older, much older than Greta, he was happy to be experiencing his first Halloween with his fiancé and daughter.

"Yeah."

"Don't forget your candy bags!"

Wolfram, Yuuri, and Greta headed off toward the nearest house to get candy. A large group of kids in crazy costumes ran by and Wolfram tensed slightly.

"Calm down Wolfram, we're safe here." Yuuri said simply to Wolfram as they walked.

"I know it's safe." Wolfram explained, "I just don't feel as comfortable without my sword."

"I know Wolfram, but I told you it's not safe to have it here, and besides its safe." Yuuri explained to Wolfram while trying to calm him down by laying a hand on his arm, "Also your sword wouldn't match you costume, and what if you really hurt someone with it! I'm confident that you can protect me without it."

"Yuuri..."

"Trick-or-treat!" Greta said as the door opened to the first house they visited that night.

"Well aren't you are cute bear." The middle-aged women handing out candy told Greta.

"I'm a Bearbee!" Greta told the smiling woman while she gave candy to Wolfram and Yuuri.

"Oh, well I've never heard of that, but they are adorable." The woman told Greta.

"It's alright, they don't-" Wolfram started to say before Yuuri horridly interrupted him.

"Come on Wolfram, we shouldn't crowd this woman's door." Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's arm and led him off to the next house, with Greta in tow.

"What's wrong Yuuri?" Wolfram asked.

"Don't go around telling people that bearbee's aren't on from Earth, okay." Yuuri explained to a confused Wolfram.

"I wasn't going to say that." Wolfram said huffily, "I was going to say they're an endangered species."

Yuuri simply hit his palm to his forehead and said nothing.

________

"Are you having fun Yuuri?" Greta asked as they were heading towards their, probably, 30th house.

"Yeah I am, Greta." This was true, though Yuuri did wish the group of teenage girls walking on the other side of the street would stop watching Wolfram and giggling behind their hands. _Haven't they seen a vampire before! Wait..._

"Yuuri, what's wrong?" Wolfram asked Yuuri as they stood on the porch of extensively decorated house.

"Nothing, I'm just-"

"Trick-or-Treat!"

A young woman, maybe 17, answered the door this time to give them candy, and she gave them all a handful of candy. She also gave Wolfram a look, that Yuuri didn't like, and coincidently, Wolfram didn't get.

"You're a vampire, right?" The girl asked Wolfram, slightly shyly.

"Yeah, it's apparently a common costume, but it works." Wolfram answered casually.

"It really suits you." She answered while smiling at Wolfram.

"Yep, we should probably go to the next house." Yuuri said, un-willingly irritated.

"Thanks for the candy, miss." Greta called back to the woman, who just happened to be watching Wolfram leave.

"Yuuri," Wolfram asked again, "you didn't answer my question; what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just cold." Yuuri said shrugging.

"Yuuri, you've been upset every since those girls started pointing at us, or whatever they were doing." Wolfram pressed.

"They weren't looking or giggling at us, Wolfram, they were looking at you," Yuuri started, "Also that girl at the door wasn't just talking to you she was flirting with you."

"Wait, are you annoyed because girls were flirting with me?" Wolfram asked Yuuri, while Greta quietly giggled beside him.

"No I'm annoyed because you were flirting with them!" Yuuri said before he could stop himself.

"Are you jealous?" Wolfram asked as a smile threatened to appear in his face.

"Even if I was, it's not like you can talk about not being jealous, I mean-"

Before Yuuri could finish his not too well thought out sentence, Wolfram hugged Yuuri and said, "I knew you cared, or at least that I would make you."

"Wolfram, were in the middle of the street and people watching." Yuuri tried to explain to Wolfram, who still had his arms around Yuuri's waist. _Can't help but feel that it is rather strange that a Vampire and a pirate are hugging in the middle of the street, then again it is Halloween and it is Wolfram. I like being near him, and I guess this isn't so bad..._

"Yuuri" Greta interrupted Yuuri and Wolfram's 'cuddle', "We should probably go back soon; it's getting late."

"Yeah," Yuuri answered moving away from Wolfram and towards his home, "Let's go home."

____

The three of them arrived home, shared their stories, though Yuuri left out his and Wolfram's argument and 'cuddling' because he thought his mom would, well be his mom and make a big deal over it.

As the three of them piled into the bathroom to go back to the demon kingdom, Greta quickly pulled Yuuri's mom aside and told her, "The next time we come here it will be to plan their wedding."

"Come on Greta, we're leaving." Yuuri called to Greta.

"Coming"

They left through the 'portal' and into the demon kingdom.

"I hope you're right, Greta." Jennifer said smiling.

____

"Wow Conrad, you guys really did a good job!" Yuuri said, impressed with the work of the castle dwellers, "The entire place looks like Halloween town!"

"We're glad you like it." Conrad answered as he helped Yuuri out of the fountain that Wolfram, Greta and Yuuri were now standing in, soaking wet.

"We are also going to have a Halloween feast and ball." Ulrike told Yuuri, as she came into the open of the courtyard.

"Really, wow! It's a good thing we brought our costumes, huh Wolfram." Yuuri said holding up his costume that was in a bag for protection from the water.

"Sure is Yuuri."

"The events will be starting in two hours, your majesty." Conrad told Yuuri.

____

"This Halloween has been fantastic." Yuuri was saying to Wolfram, "I mean first the trick-or-treating and a feast and now a ball! There are so many amazing costumes, how did everyone get ready so fast?"

Yuuri and Wolfram were wearing their costumes and standing near the wall of the ballroom as they talked and watching the ball continue around them.

"They did all of this for you, you know" Wolfram told Yuuri, "We all care about you, and you are a teriffic king, and everyone is just doing their part in telling you that."

"They're having fun too, right" Yuuri said sheepishly.

"Yes, I think they are." Wolfram said smiling, "Yuuri?"

"Yeah Wolfram, what's up?"

"Do you want to dance?"

"I don't know, I mean it's...," Yuuri stuttered as he looked at Wolfram, "Yeah, sure I guess."

Wolfram took Yuuri's hand and they walked onto the dance floor. Wolfram put arms around Yuuri once again, and they started to sway to the music. They didn't even notice their friends, fellow castle dwellers, and in Wolfram's case family noticing them and watching them dance, smiling, quietly cheering, or thinking: finally!

Greata smiled at her parents and said, "I hope, along with almost everyone else here, that my promise to your mother isn't broken, Yuuri."

"Wolfram, sorry for being angry with you earlier, I mean know you-" Yuuri said apologetically to Wolfram as they danced.

"It's fine Yuuri," Wolfram said before Yuuri could finish, "it made me happy."

"Wolfram...does this mean you had a good Halloween?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes, yes it does." Wolfram answered. They stopped dancing as Wolfram looked at Yuuri and said, "Suki da yo Yuuri." With that said he kissed Yuuri softly and smiled.

"Wolfram..."

"Happy Halloween, Yuuri."

Valentines Fic, for next year! (Maybe just cute fic)-Takes place after Halloween fic and has saying that he is 'jealous' and gives Yuuri roses for V-Day, maybe more. Yuuri gives Greta Water Lily from Earth.

Yellow Rose—Jealousy

Fic for Kyo Kara--- Yuuram involving Wolfram giving Yuuri roses...Greta and Water Lily---Purity of Heart


	2. Valentine's

Valentine's Flowers

"Yuuri-san...?" Noriko asked. She was a pretty 17 year old, just like Yuuri, and she was in his class. She was sweet, and shy, and she liked Yuuri. Noriko realized this shortly after Yuuri turned 16 (and became demon king), but she was too embarrassed to say anything.

"Hey, what is it Noriko-san?" Yuuri Shibuya, who was now a senior and months away from graduating, asked obliviously.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She blurted handing Yuuri a Valentine's card. After taking it Yuuri looked surprised. _I haven't been able to catch a girl's attention in 17 years, and now this…I probably shouldn't tell Wolfram._

"Thank you, Noriko-san." Yuuri finally said before Noriko turned to leave.

"You're welcome Yuuri-san…Happy Valentine's Day."

_-_-_-_-_-_-

"I'm back!" Yuuri announced when he arrived back at the castle.

"Yuuri!" Greta said running to her father followed by Wolfram and Gunter.

"Welcome back Your Majesty!" Gunter exclaimed with his usual enthusiasm.

"There are cookies, do you want some Yuuri?" Wolfram asked after he greeted Yuuri, "Greta made them."

"Sounds great!" Yuuri followed Greta and Wolfram to the kitchens.

"They're in the shape of hearts, and they have red and pink icing." Yuuri commented once he took a cookie and began to eat it. "I didn't know you celebrated Valentine's Day here."

"What's Valentine's?" Greta asked.

"Really Yuuri, you've been part of our world now for 3 years and you don't know which holidays we celebrate?" Wolfram retorted.

"I would, it's just that, we never really paid much attention to holidays, what with all the trouble and craziness here…" Yuuri answered lamely.

"Of course, I mean you are in the Demon Kingdom," Wolfram added, "and you're such a wimp that we all have to get you out of trouble."

"Hey" Yuuri retorted looking at Wolf, "I'm not a wimp!"

"What's Valentine's, Yuuri?" Greta asked again, interrupting their usual argument.

"Well I guess it's a time to give gifts and love to those that are important to you, though Valentine's is mainly for couples." Yuuri explained.

"It is, though there's more to it than that." Conrad added as he came in through the door. "Yuuri your needed in the counsel room, and you too Gunter."

"Alright I'm coming" Yuuri answered. He then left to the counsel room along with Gunter and Greta, who followed.

Conrad turned to leave, but before he could Wolfram stopped him. "Conrad, can you tell me more about Valentine's Day?"

"I thought you might ask." Conrad said smiling. He explained all about which gifts are given and why, and who they're given to. He explained the principle behind it, and the colors that are associated with it: pink, red and white.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Yuuri" Greta came up to Yuuri with a pink and white box in her hand, "Happy Valentine's Yuuri!" Greta said handing him the box.

"Wow, Greta they look delicious!" Yuuri said looking down at the homemade chocolates in the box. He quickly bent down and hugged Greta. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Yuuri!"

Greta then went back to the kitchen where she was working on something with the cooks there, and Yuuri headed back towards his rooms to enjoy his chocolates in peace. The only problem was when he got to his room Wolfram was there waiting for him.

"Yuuri, can we go to Earth?"

"Why do you want to go to Earth?" Yuuri asked taking a bite of his Chocolate.

"I just want to see your world, and mom that's all."

"Alright, I mean I should go back, it is Valentine's Day." Yuuri answered, "So you're still calling my mother mom, huh?" Yuuri added rubbing the back of his head.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"I'm home again mom." Yuuri told his mom as he came out the bathroom with Wolfram, after just traveling via the water in the bathtub to Earth.

"Hello again mama." Wolfram said happily to Miko from behind Yuuri.

"Yu-chan! Wolfie! So glad to see you." She came over and hugged them both, and then processed to ask random questions about them and life in the Demon Kingdom.

"Wait mama, how did you know Lady Celi calls me that?" Wolfram asked.

"Now Wolfie, you shouldn't call your mother 'Lady'." She replied smiling, but not answering his question.

"I bet Lord Weller told her that…" Wolfram added quietly to Yuuri.

"Maybe" Yuuri answered chuckling, "Why do you call each other by your last names and everything?"

"I'm not sure…royal tradition?" Wolfram answered shrugging.

"So would you boys like some Valentines cupcakes" 'Jennifer' asked not really noticing their conversation.

"Sure" They both said.

All three of them were soon sitting at the table eating cupcakes and talking.

"So Yu-chan, how was your Valentines? Did you get any cards?" Miko finally asked after wanting to him since he got back from the Demon Kingdom. You see when she was cleaning Yuuri's room she found the Valentines that Noriko had given him the other day in school. Noriko had given it to him on Friday while Valentine's was on Saturday. (I know Valentines this year is a Sunday but for the purposes of the story it's Saturday). Miko had cleaned (searched) his room and found the cards, though she hadn't realized who it was from.

"No, I mean since when do I get Valentines from girls." Yuuri said awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head.

"I see…"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Man, did mom find my Valentine's card from Noriko! I didn't think she'd find it, though I'm pretty sure she searched for it._ Yuuri thought this while search through a draw in his desk for the card that he put there.

Dear Yuuri-san,

I really like you. I've liked you for a while now, and I was just too scared to admit it to you. I hope you understand my feelings even if you don't return them. I just wanted to tell you.

Happy Valentine's Day

Yuuri sighed, after reading the letter again. _What should I do with this? I don't have feelings for her, do I?_

"Yuuri mama said that we should come down…what's that Yuuri?" Wolfram said before cutting himself off to ask about the paper in Yuuri's hand.

"It's nothing Wolf." Yuuri answered putting it back in the draw. "It doesn't mean anything to me."

"Alright…" Wolfram continued, "You coming downstairs for dinner?"

"Yeah."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

All through dinner all Wolfram could think about was the paper in Yuuri's hand and what he meant by "it doesn't mean anything". Soon after dinner while Miko and Yuuri were cleaning up, and Shori was reading in the living room, Wolfram heading upstairs to his fiancés room.

_Where did he put it? It was in this draw, right? _Wolfram thought as he searched through Yuuri's desk draw for the card. _Ah! Found it. _Wolfram quickly opened it up and read it, but as he did his face fell. _He did get a Valentine's, and it was from some girl, or at least I think it's a girl, I mean he kind of gave it away; "…since when do I get Valentines from girls". Wait what if he didn't tell me because he's going to return her feelings? I mean he always says he likes girls, and I haven't even given him a Valentines. _

Wolfram stood there thinking, while holding onto the shimmery Valentines card. He didn't know what to do with it nor what to think of the card that he held.

"It doesn't mean anything to me" Wolfram said aloud thinking about what Yuuri said about the Valentine's card that he had just read.

"I was telling the truth." Yuuri said quietly as he came in through his bedroom to see Wolfram there holding his Valentine's card.

"Yuuri," Wolfram said sheepishly, "I know I shouldn't have read it, but I knew that you were hiding something from me and I had to know if it was a Valentine and if it was, what it meant, because you said that Valentine's was a time mostly for lovers."

"It's alright Wolfram…I should have told you or at least done something." Yuuri started, "I just didn't want you to freak out or get jealous. Gomenasai."

"I understand, though I didn't get jealous this time did I?"

"No, though you might have, I mean…"

"Yeah." Wolfram said awkwardly. Before Yuuri really know what happened, Wolfram had put the card back in the draw and walked up to Yuuri and hugged him.

"Arigatou" Wolfram said quietly into Yuuri's ear. Yuuri simply wrapped his arms around Wolfram and hugged him in return.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

After his conversation with Yuuri, Wolfram went out for a walk and pasted couples that, by the looks of them, were celebrating Valentine's Day, and shops that were selling flowers, candies and cards. He couldn't help but think that he should and wanted to get Yuuri a Valentine, but he didn't know what or how.

"Excuse me young man, but are you looking for something?" A nearby vender asked Wolfram as he walked by.

Wolfram looked at him and what he was selling: roses. "Yes, I am…looking for a Valentine."

"I see, well would you like to give your Valentines flowers?"

_Well Yuuri did say that people give flowers as Valentines presents. I think Yuuri might like flowers… _

"Sure, what kinds do you have?" Wolfram asked as he walked over to the bunches of flowers on display. The flowers were in bins and baskets decorating the cart that the vender was using to sell his products.

"I have pink, white, red, yellow, lavender and orange roses," The man explained, "and they all have different meanings and value; it depends of the person."

"I have heard of the meanings of flowers though-" Wolfram started and then cut himself off. _They don't have the same kinds of flowers here, do they? There should be though…I mean mother named one after Yuuri: "Filled with Yuuri' Naiveté"._

Wolfram came out of his thoughts in time to ask, "So what does a pink rose mean?"

"Ah, yes. Pink roses are a popular flower though they are not as related to love as red. They are related to Gentility and can show gratitude." The Vender explained showing Wolfram the pink roses he had for sale.

"I see…what about the other types of roses?" Wolfram asked, now curious about the meaning of the flowers. _Maybe knowing the meanings will help me make my decision?_

"Well, let me think." The vender said pausing for a moment, "Oh yes, the white rose represents purity and is sometimes referred to as the bridal rose. The lavender coloured rose's meaning is the idea of love at 1st sight and enchantment. A red rose is the flower of love, passion, and respect; if given it can mean 'I love you'. Orange roses are best for the beginning of a relationship and have the meaning of enthusiasm and desire. The last flower I sell here is the yellow rose, now today they are mainly associated with friendship, but in Victorian times its meaning was quite different; jealousy."

Wolfram listened to the florist, and thought of what each flower meant, which ones he liked the most, and which one Yuuri would like the most. _Wait, Yuuri and I are friends and…"I just didn't want you to freak out or get jealous". Yuuri is right though, but it's not my fault that everyone likes him and that he is way too friendly with everyone on top of that!_

"So have you decided on an arrangement?" The vender asked Wolfram politely as Wolfram thought.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Yuuri decided to take a walk, just as Wolfram did, though he went a different direction. _Maybe I should bring back some Valentines? _Yuuri thought as he pasted similar sights as Wolfram had.

Yuuri stopped in a few of the shops and got a few Valentines. He pasted by a cart that sold beautiful roses, and he asked the man selling the colourful flowers about them and whether he saw a young, blonde man with green eyes pass by.

"Yes, in fact he was interesting buying some flowers."

"I see well, thank you." Yuuri answered before turning around and walking in the opposite direction. _Why would Wolf buy flowers, and how? He didn't bring any money, did he? _Yuuri thought this as we headed home.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Wolfram!" Yuuri said surprised to see Wolfram walking down the street towards him.

"Yuuri, what are you doing here?" Wolfram asked now standing in front of Yuuri, while at the same time hiding an object behind his back.

"I decided to go for a walk too." Yuuri answered while eyeing Wolfram's hand that was behind his back, "What are you hiding?"

"It's…it's not much, I just wanted to get you something for Valentines, and I…" Wolfram answered trailing off. He brought the hand that he was hiding out from behind his back and showed Yuuri what he was hiding. It was a flower. A single yellow rose.

"Here Yuuri" Wolfram said handing Yuuri the flower along with a small folded piece of paper, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Wow, thank you Wolf." Yuuri said smiling as he looked at and smelled the flower. After admiring the rose, he read the paper that came with it. "Friendship and Jealous, what a strange combination." Yuuri added after reading the paper.

"It isn't that strange." Wolfram remarked.

"Oh, I can't believe it's already been that long." Yuuri suddenly added after glancing nonchalantly at his watch, "We really should get back to the demon kingdom."

"Yeah, we should" Wolfram answered Yuuri following him back to Yuuri's parent's house.

_I'm glad he liked my Valentine, though I sort of hoped he'd give me one too…but Yuuri said Valentine's is a time mainly for couples…"I guess it's a time to give gifts and love to those that are important to you, though Valentine's is mainly for couples." _Wolfram though as he walked towards and into Yuuri's home. _Does he not think of us as a couple? We've been engaged for nearly 4 years now, and he still has no idea! Or maybe he'll never want to marry me…_

They said their good-byes to Yuuri's family, and then they headed to the bathroom. Soon enough they were through the watery portal and back in the demon kingdom.

"Come on Wolf, let's go find everyone."

"Alright."

"Yuuri, Wolfram!"

"Oh, there you are Greta." Yuuri said walking up to her. He then reached into the bag that he was carrying and pulled out a white water lily.

"Happy Valentine's Greta!" Yuuri said smiling as he handed the flower to her, "I thought the flower was perfect for you, it means 'Purity of Heart'"

"Thank you, Yuuri" Greta said looking at the flower now in her hands, "It's beautiful!"

Wolfram stood beside Yuuri and watched him give the lily to Greta. The flower was beautiful and he was glad that Greta was happy, but he couldn't help but think _Yuuri gave Greta a Valentine, but he didn't give me one. _He knew it was petty, but he didn't care. He was Yuuri's fiancé!

Wolfram turned and left. He walked, rather quickly, all the way to Yuuri's and his bedroom. He didn't even notice Greta looking at him with a worried expression, nor did he see Yuuri come after him at a slightly slower speed.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri called once he finally caught up to him in their bedroom, "What's up, you just disappeared?"

"It doesn't matter…"

"Of course it does!" Yuuri told Wolfram, "It matters enough to you for you to act like this."

"You don't see it, do you?"

"See what?"

"I love you Yuuri, and thought that loving you and being your fiancé would mean something to you." Wolfram said facing Yuuri with watery eyes.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri was speechless; he hadn't expected Wolfram to react like this. "What do you mean?"

"I know it's stupid, but I thought that you would give me a Valentine's too."

"Oh Wolfram…" Yuuri said calmly, and then before he could stop himself he walked over to Wolfram and wrapped his arms around Wolfram's waist. "You're probably right; I should have given you a Valentines."

"Yuuri…" was all Wolfram could say because he was too busy hugging Yuuri back and trying not to cry.

"I didn't give you a Valentine's because I didn't know what I could do for you or get you." Yuuri started to explain, letting go of Wolfram and instead looking straight into his eyes, "I mean you don't really understand the holiday and I didn't think you really liked candy or flowers, besides I couldn't help but think that you'd call me a wimp if I did something so sappy."

"It isn't wimpy to show that you care, besides its Valentine's Day…" Wolfram said looking back at Yuuri and smiling, "It's only wimpy when you can't defend yourself or when you are too nice for your own good."

"What's wrong with being nice?" Yuuri said defensively.

"Yuuri" Wolfram said changing the topic, "Do you still have my flower?"

"Yeah" Yuuri said pulling the flower out from his bag. He walked over to their bedside table and gently placed the flower in a vase that had been placed there.

"That wasn't there before" Wolfram pointed out confused.

"No that's because once we got back I asked one of the maids to put it here…" Yuuri explained easily, "I love you're your Valentine. It is the best Valentine I've ever gotten."

Wolfram smiled and came up beside Yuuri. "How many Valentines have you gotten though?"

"A few..."

"That's not answering the question."

"I know, but it doesn't really matter, does it?" Yuuri commented as he turned around so he was facing Wolfram.

"I guess not," Wolfram answered. "After all, mine was the best."

"Exactly" Yuuri said happily.

"But Yuuri if you wanted to give me a Valentine does that mean that you think of us as a couple?"

"I guess I do." Yuuri said, "I can't ignore the facts: we're engaged, we share a bed, a daughter and a responsibility, we are expected to get married by most of the kingdom and now we spent Valentine's Day together."

"Yuuri does that mean you want to be with me?" Wolfram said sounding apprehensive.

"It does Wolf…" Yuuri said seeing tears forming in his fiancés eyes. After seeing this he couldn't help but feel a tug at his heart, which caused him to wipe the tears away from Wolf's eyes. "Wolfram…"

"Thank you Yuuri." Wolfram said softly.

"What a strange thing to say." Yuuri said before pulling his hand away from Wolfram's face instead resting it on his chest.

"Yuuri, I love you-" Before Wolfram could finish; Yuuri kissed him, softly yet purposely. Wolfram kissed him back gladly.

They pulled apart and looked at each other with a light pink flush on their faces. "Yuuri does this mean that you want to marry me?"

Yuuri looked at Wolfram's earnest eyes, and beautiful face, once he did this he instantly knew the answer.


End file.
